Cries of sorrow
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: People from Azarath come to seek Ravens help...will she offer knowing that what they ask her could destroy her?


Cries of sorrow:  
People of Azarath  
  
Raven sat down at the table drinking some tea. She felt tired and bored. Starfire burst into the room a bundle of energy.  
  
"Morning friend Raven"  
  
"Mornin' Star"  
  
"What is wrong friend Raven?"  
  
"Just sleepy Star" Raven was yawning when Robin and Beastboy walked in.  
  
"Hey Star. Hey Raven."  
  
"Hello Beastboy and friend Robin" Raven sighed everyone knew Starfire had the biggest crush on Robin. 'Everybody except him obviously.'  
  
"What's wrong Raye" Both guy loomed over her sitting form.  
  
"Nothin' why does everyone keep asking that?" Cyborg walked into the kitchen  
  
"Hey everybody, Geez what's wrong Raye" Raven screamed then ran to her room.  
  
?_? "Wow Cyborg you made Raven mad" Beastboy remarked  
  
In her room Raven lied on her bed, tired and nauseous. She seriously wanted to know what was wrong with herself. She sighed, there were so many things wrong with her, for one she hated her father one less obvious she had major feelings for Robin. She rolled on her back and covered her face with her pillow.  
  
The alarm woke Raven, she hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. She heard a familiar 'Titans Go' so she dragged herself out of bed and as soon as she got up she was hit with nausea only one thing could bring such pain. Her people, ignoring them or not realizing they were there brought her pain beyond anything. When she tried to stand up again dizziness loomed over her like a dark shadow. This was bad, it meant someone from Azarath was here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mye stood looking at her caravan. They had come from Azarath looking for Raven. She was the only one who could save their planet. But her caravan had a knack for destroying thing out of pure joy. Mye was not going to stop them, though she was stronger one-to-one when they all attacked it was senseless to fight. She rustled her wings and tightened her hold on the youngest of their caravan. Merely a toddler he was as ruthless as the others. They had a mission to find Raven but the others always found a small amount of time for fun. On this planet flipping over cars and pulling out trees by the roots was fun. Mye sighed they needed to find Raven fast their planet depended on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raven had gotten out of bed and followed the rest of the titans to where the mayhem was coming from. As they got closer the nausea increased then decreased at the same time making it hard to concentrate on where she was going.  
  
When they arrived she looked around cars were flipped over and trees resembled splinters. She looked at who was causing this and saw six figures through the dark. Mye looked at the teens who had arrived and heard a distinct 'Titans go' Mye held up her hand.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zynthos" Raven shuddered. They were from Azarath and that was bad.  
  
Robin heard the words chanted and saw the force field being thrown up but failed to understand.  
  
"Raven who are these people?"  
  
"I don't know I can't see them very well"  
  
Mye looked at her caravan it was two-to-one they were fighting and eventually someone would be killed. 'Raven' she thought. She looked at her caravan.  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zynthos" She called out everyone flew apart.  
  
Her caravan looked at her.  
  
"This is Raven" she pointed.  
  
"No way" Her caravan looked at Raven suspiciously.  
  
"Raven we are from your home planet Azarath"  
  
Her caravan formed itself in front of her.  
  
"Crow" A young girl with black hair called out her name  
  
"Lucke" A boy with red hair called out his name  
  
"Yuna" A girl with black hair called out her name  
  
"J" A boy who was about 7 called out his name  
  
"Ashi" A girl with violet hair called out her name  
  
"Kagai" A boy with blue hair called out her name  
  
They were all in a line and all wore black cloaks resembling Ravens.  
  
"My name is Mye." A girl with yellow and black hair and bright black wings stood behind them.  
  
"This is Tou" She held the child for all to see.  
  
"We are from Azarath we come to you in our darkest hour and ask that you help us. 


End file.
